Betrayal
by Athese
Summary: <html><head></head>Mikey saves a girl from the purple dragons but when he asks her if she's okay, Mikey is attacked by her. Will she turn back and help him? One-shot</html>


**I made this a long long time ago and I wasn't really satisfied with it. But then I read it again and I thought. Hey why not? **

**Somehow I really hope this will happen though. And I hope the Kraang wasn't the real Irma. :/**

It was again a dark night. The streets were almost completely abandoned. A few cars were running through New York. People were walking home or searching for a night to stay. Lights were lightning the streets. Alleys were dark as usual. Covering only half of the alley.

"Stupid brothers" Mikey muttered and kicked a can away. He growled lowly and swung his legs over the rooftop. Watching down. He brought his knees up and resting his chin on his knees. Stupid brothers, nobody even bothered to listen. It wasn't his fault, at least not this time.

Raph had brought Casey home after a night of patrol and he made a witty comment about April. Donnie totally flipped and locked himself in the lab. Mikey just wanted to know if he was okay so he went to check on him. Not the brightest idea he ever had.

_"Donnie" Mikey whispered and knocked a few times on the lab door. There was no response however so he decided to knock again. Again there wasn't a response. "Donnie, are you okay?" A weird feeling spread through his stomach. Donnie hardly ignored him like this. Of course he was annoyed sometimes but he would never ignore him totally. _

_Slowly he pushed the door open and peeked inside. Donnie was working on a new machine. His tongue was slightly out of his mouth and he had a deep frown on his face. "Donnie?" Mikey tried again. Again Donnie ignored him but it was clear he had heard it. Mikey shifted somewhat uncomfortable on his place and watched as Donnie walked over to the desk. _

_"Donnie please say something" Mikey pleaded but again Donnie remained silent want went over to the machine again. Mikey growled slightly and jumped between Donnie and the machine. "Donnie stop ignoring me!" Mikey said. Raising his voice slightly. _

_"Stay out of this Mikey, just let me through" Donnie hissed and glanced at him. Mikey however didn't move an inch. He was concerned. He knew how much his brother loved April and he could really understand how he would be feeling right now. _

_"Please Donnie, don't shut me out" Mikey pleaded but Donnie didn't even twitch upon the pleading. A frown made his way on Mikey's face, but also disappointed. Donnie never acted like this. He didn't even think, he didn't even twitch or something. He just stood there, a cold expression on his face. But Mikey could see through the mask. He was on the verge of crying. _

_"I said go Mikey" Donnie sighed but again Mikey stood his ground, he didn't like his brothers sad. He always wanted to cheer them up so he shook his head. _

_"Shell Mikey MOVE!" Donnie screamed and pushed Mikey, hard. For a second Mikey walked backwards until his shell hit the machine Donnie was working on. He lost his balance and fell backwards. The machine crushed under his weight and Mikey fell on top of it. For a second Mikey was dazzled, then the pain kicked in. The warm liquid was running down his hand and when he brought it up he saw a piece of metal had pierced his hand. _

_He winced slightly and waited for Donnie to say sorry or at least help him but it didn't came. "Mikey! You broke my machine. Seriously Mikey, get out NOW" He screamed and hurriedly brought Mikey to his feet and pushed him slightly. Not caring to look at his hand. _

_"He broke somethin' again?" Raph snorted, leaning against the doorpost. _

_"He did it again" Donnie hissed back and gave Mikey a last glance. Mikey dropped his head and silently walked past Raph. Screw up, he heard him whisper but he ignored it and kept clutching his bleeding hand. He didn't need words from Leo. The look on his face was already enough. Disappointment, disbelieve. Failure. _

_Mikey bit back his tears and ran. Out of the lair. Onto the streets. _

Unintentionally he trailed his right hand over the bandage on his left hand. The piece of metal wasn't deep but it wasn't very pleasant to remove either. He was lucky he always carried some extra bandages around with him. He wasn't as dumb as the other thought.

From down below a scream erupted. Mikey was immediately kicked out of his thoughts and looked down. In the alley was a girl. Surrounded by three purple dragons. Mikey growled low and grabbed his nun chucks. The girl was roughly the same age as April and had short black hair. But it was pretty unclear in the dark alley.

"Hey, leave her alone" Mikey growled and jumped down. He swiftly landed behind one of the purple dragons and immediately knocked him out with his nun chucks. The purple dragon who was holding the girl by her throat growled too and threw her on the ground before charging in on him. Mikey could just jump away before he was hit but he forgot about the other purple dragon and he was roughly grabbed by his shell.

"Lemme go!" Mikey screamed before he was roughly thrown against the brick wall. He grunted and shakily brought himself up. "Alright, stop fooling around" He whispered to himself and charged in on the purple dragons again. They weren't a threat, shell they weren't even good but somehow one of them still managed to throw Mikey roughly on the ground again.

"Goodbye freak" One of them snorted and grabbed a knife and hovered it above Mikey's head. He gulped slightly and stared fearfully at the knife. Just before it could nick his head he quickly slit through his legs and kicked the knife out of his hand. It was thrown further into the alley. Where the girl was laying. Mikey praised himself slightly, now the girl had at least something to defend herself with.

After kicking the knife, he immediately kicked the owner and he collided heavily with the wall.

"It's not worth it, let's go" The leader grunted as he shakily brought himself to his legs and started running. Mikey huffed, he was glad they were gone. He didn't like to fight like Raph did.

"This ain't over freak!" The large one screamed and Mikey just laughed at the comment before they completely disappeared. Mikey turned around and walked towards the girl, to check if she was save. She was laying somewhere in the middle of the alley and was staring with wide eyes towards him. But she looked fine.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" Mikey whispered soothingly and reached his arms out. The girl accepted it and slowly made his way over to Mikey. But Mikey didn't see the knife she was carrying and while Mikey thought she was going to thank him the girl swiftly jabbed the knife in his side. The large knife made his way into Mikey's body and he gasped as pain spread among his body.

The girl swiftly pulled it out and jumped away so she was standing behind Mikey. She quickly jammed the knife into his shoulder again and forcefully brought him down. Mikey yelped in pain and began to shake. The wound were bleeding and he was desperately trying to cover them up. The girl snorted slightly before turning away and running off.

A small yank of pain came from the turtle and she suddenly stopped. When she turned around she saw that the creature was crying in pain. Blood oozing through the two stab wounds. Her face fell. He had saved her. Maybe he wasn't what he looked like.

She shook her head and turned around again but somehow she felt pity. He had saved her and if she wouldn't do anything he would surely die, because of her. She shook her head and ran. But not away, she was running to the turtle.

"Aw no" She whispered as she flipped open her mobile. She froze in place. She couldn't call the police or anything right? She couldn't do that to him. Instead she called someone else, a good friend of her.

"April? It's me, you have to come here, fast please" The girl pleaded.

"Irma, what is going on?!" April asked, slightly afraid and waited for a response.

"There is some kind of giant turtle laying here, he is wounded, please hurry I don't know what do to with him" Irma gasped. Before she could even finish April had already hung up. She quickly placed her mobile back in her pocket and bent over to the turtle again.

He was getting pale and a small puddle of blood appeared under him. "Shit" She cursed and quickly disposed of her jacket and pressed it against his side wound. The turtle yanked in pain and Irma quickly lessened the pressure on the wound.

"Oh my god" She heard behind her. Irma whipped her head around so April could see the turtle laying on the ground. "Mikey!" She cried out and rushed towards her wounded friend.

"You know him?" Irma gasped. April just nodded swiftly and pressed her own jacket against the second wound. Mikey gasped and let out a cry of pain. "Hold on Mikey, it's going to be fine" She whispered and soothingly stroke Mikey's face. Mikey's eyes however were wide open. A pained expression on his face and he didn't even notice April's touch.

"Irma, call Donnie!" April yelled and took over Irma's jacket. Irma just nodded and grabbed April's phone and flipped it open. Just then she noticed how odd it was she had a turtle phone and she apparently knew this turtle. She shook the thoughts away and scrolled through the contact list, searching for a guy named Donnie.

She quickly dialed his number and wondered if he was like this turtle too. "April!" Another voice came from the other side of the line. Irma frowned, he just sounded human. Why did everyone know about this!

"It's not." She frowned and turned towards April. "What do I have to tell him!?" She yelled towards April.

"Donnie get your butt over here now! Mikey's hurt" She screamed, loud enough for Donnie to hear it immediately. And just with April the line was immediately broken.

"I don't get it April, what is this?" Irma whispered as she kneeled next to the creature. April had bound both jackets around the wounds and had lifted up the turtle slightly. His head was resting on April's lap and she was stroking him slightly. Whispering soothing words. He seemed so…. So human.

"Hold on Mikey. Donnie's coming soon" She whispered in his ears, or wherever he was listening with. The creature brought his hand shakily up and reached out for April. A single tear escaped her eye and she grabbed his hand. Stroking it with her thumb. "It's going to be alright, you're going to be okay"

"Mikey!" A concerned voice sounded from above. 2 creatures jumped down the alley. One with a blue mask and one with a purple one. The purple one immediately rushed towards the wounded one. With quick hands he undid the jackets around his wounds and bandaged them. How did he get those bandages?

"He's going to be okay right?" April cried. After the purple was done bandaging the wounded turtle, Mikey apparently he signed for the blue one to grab him.

"He is, we just have to be fast and stitch him up. Come on" The purple one said and glanced towards Irma.

"Go already, I'll talk to her, she's a friend." April assured him. Donnie nodded and followed Leo on the rooftop. April turned towards her best friend. She was staring with wild eyes towards the spot where Mikey was just seconds ago. A small puddle of blood forming there.

"I don't get it" Irma whispered and sank to the ground. April walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"What happened?" She gently whispered and placed a hand on her knee.

"I was attacked by some people and he jumped down and saved me. I was confused you know? I mean turtle aren't capable of speaking, and he was walking on 2 legs, and carrying weapons! So when he approached me I defended myself" She whispered.

"You hurt him?" April whispered in disbelieve.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I was so scared and he was approaching me. But he saved me and he was so sentient" This was the first time April had actually seen her freaking out like this and she did the only thing she could and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Irma. Perhaps… you want to see how he's doing?" April asked and looked over to Irma. Worry flashed over her eyes and she twitched nervously. "it's okay, they're good" April grinned and helped Irma up.

**TMNT**

"Don, how's Mikey?" April panted when they reached the lair. Irma following her silently. Donnie turned around at the sound of April's voice and his face brightened. April and Irma made his way into the lab. Irma was looking around in amazement. She never knew this was all in the sewers!

"He's okay, he should be pretty out of it but he'll be fine" Donnie explained and glanced over to Irma again.

"Don't worry Don, she's not going to tell. She promised me on our way here. She just want to see him" April explained. Irma nodded slightly. Still feeling uncomfortable with talking to a giant turtle. Donnie seemed to doubt for a second but then nodded too. If April said she was okay than he could do nothing than to believe her.

"Just be careful. He had a lot of stitches" Donnie said before walking out of the lab. April smiled slightly towards Irma before she turned around to and followed Donnie. Irma shifted uncomfortable and then turned towards the bed where indeed the turtle was laying. Only his mask was removed and he was under some blankets. His eyes were closed.

"You awake?" Irma whispered and sat down next to the bed. A small grin made his way across Mikey's face and he fluttered his eyes open.

"Thought you'd never ask" He smiled and stared at Irma. She gasped slightly upon seeing the bright baby blue eyes and for a moment she knew nothing to say.

"Thanks for saving me" She said and smiled too. Mikey grinned sheepishly and rubbed his head, wincing at the movement. "Does it hurt?" She asked worriedly, guilty for what she had done.

"Not so much" He shrugged and lowered the blanket so she could see the stitched wound on his shoulder. "Just when I move too much. But hey! I got a lot of stitches, it looks cool right?" Irma couldn't resist it and she chuckled slightly but then her face fell as she remember it was her fault he had stitches in the first place.

"Hey, it's not your fault you know. I'm glad I saved you" He grinned and began to blush slightly. "You're pretty you know" He chuckled and brushed his arm nervously. Irma began to blush too and twitched her fingers nervously. Her eyes caught Mikey's eyes and she began to blush even more.

"I'm not pretty" She whispered but continued to stare in Mikey's eyes. "You should get some sleep" She said firmly after that and left without waiting for a response.

"So how'd it go?" April smiled when she left the lab.

"He's okay" Irma shrugged in response but couldn't hide a small blush and she quickly looked away.

~End~

**Alright, The end is a bit rushed and I have no idea where this came from. I had an vague idea and it turned out this way… Idk though :/ Irma is slightly out of character, actually really big but yeah….. **

**But I really like the idea of Mikey/Irma. I mean Raph has Casey (Not lovers or anything lol) And Leo has Karai and Donnie has April. **


End file.
